Extinction Gone Wrong
by Breshcandra
Summary: Trunks and Goten find an injured cat and get more then they bargined for.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
Breshcandra: I tried to revise this so that it makes sense.  
  
Max: You should know by now that it's very hard to make sense out of anything that I do.  
  
Breshcandra: I can always try. Anyway I do not own DBZ. But unfortunately I own Max.  
  
Max: Hey! That wasn't very nice.  
  
A/N: "" means speaking out loud  
'' means thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Extinction Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Trunks burst through the door of the Capsule corps home, almost knocking it off the hinges. Startling Bulma who had just laid down on the couch for a much-needed nap.  
  
"Trunks!" she snapped, "how many times have I told you to open the door not break it down." Bulma had sprung up from the couch and had her hands on her hips.   
  
"Sorry mom," Trunks quickly apologized but we found an injured cat out in the woods and he is hurt pretty bad. What should we do?"   
  
Bulma stepped to the open door and saw Goten carrying a cat in his arms. The cat was much too big for the six-year-old to carry properly. The tail was dragging on the ground and Goten was trying his best not to let the head touch the ground and was barely succeeding. Upon closer examination Bulma noticed that its sable coat was matted in blood and one of the hind legs was dangling at an unnatural angle.  
  
"Trunks take that poor creature to Dr. Daskins, She will know what to do.  
  
"Right, Lets go Goten." Trunks lead the way occasionally looking back to make sure that Goten was keeping up.   
  
Bulma sighed as she watched her son and his best friend head toward the Dr. Daskin's office. "Another pet for mom and dad to fawn over." And went back to taking her much deserved nap.  
  
  
************ *   
  
  
Max slowly cam back to the land of the living. At first he was a little confused as to where he was. He was lying stretched on his side in what appeared a metal cage. He had a blanket covering him from his neck to half way down his tail. That vet had taken her sweet time getting his broken leg set. He had to wait till she had set the leg before he could heal himself. He was just thinking about getting out of the confines of his small prison when the door to the room opened. A brunette-haired woman walked in and right behind her was two young boys. One of which reminded him of a Saiyan with his unruly, spiky black hair. The other boy had soft purple hair and he some how looked familiar. He moved to stand up so as to get a better view of the two boys when he noticed that something had encased his left hind leg. Forgetting the boys for a second he looked down. The blanket had moved enough for him to catch a glimpse of a stark white cast.  
  
'O great!' He thought. 'How am I so supposed to get this off?'  
  
"Dr. Daskin," one of the boys asked. Making Max bring his focus back to the two boys. "Is he going to be all right?   
  
"He is a tough cat, He will be alright." Answered the vet.  
  
'That boy sure does look like a Saiyan.' Max's curiosity was now truly piqued.  
  
His eyes narrowed slightly as he bent his mind toward the black-haired boy.  
It took him no more then a few seconds to find what he was looking for. The boy carried the Saiyan gene, but he was not a full blood. Max suddenly got a hunch and sent his mind toward the other boy. The purple-haired boy also carried the Saiyan gene but like the first boy he wasn't full blood. And they were not brothers. Which meant that at least two full-bloodied Saiyans had some how made it off the Vegitasei and some how escape his and his master's attention. He had to tell his master the great news. Closing his eyes he sought his masters mind. After while he gave up. She must still be in that one zone in space. She had been in there for a week. She should have been done searching it by now. He would give her another week to finish up. Then if she did not come out he would just have to go in there and find her. He really didn't want to. That zone scared him. He couldn't sense anyone in that part of space, every thought he sent out just kept disappearing, like a black hole swallowing light.   
  
"Ok. Trunks, Goten, its time to let cat sleep." Dr. Daskin ushered the two boys out the room, closing the door, leaving Max alone.   
  
'That Trunks looks familiar.' Max settled down on the blankets and tried to remember where he had seen him before. Before long Max had fallen a sleep A sleep filled dreams of a woman with straight black hair and red eyes, pleading for him to come and help her.  
  
  
  
  
Hopefully this was less confusing then the first one I put up.   
Please review. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
  
Breshcandra: here is chapter 2. Hope you like it.  
  
Max: aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Breshcandra: oops I forgot. I don't own DBZ but max is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Extinction Gone Wrong  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Max sensed them before they came into the room. Dr. Daskin had just given him something through the I.V. that was still in his forearm.   
  
"You wanted to see us?" Trunks asked. Both boys looked like they just got caught with their hand in a cookie jar.   
  
"Your not in trouble yet." laughed Dr. Daskin. " I want you boys to take this cat out for a walk. I just have too many other clients to worry about. And since you brought him in I thought you could at least help me."   
  
Trunks started to say something but was cut off by Dr. Daskin " And your mother thought it was a great idea."  
  
It was evident from the deflated look on the boys' face that when Trunks' mother said something it was final.  
  
Dr. Daskin handed a slip leash to Trunks. " I just tranquilized him. You shouldn't have any problems." She then left the room.   
  
'So that's what that was.' Max's eyes gleamed with mischief. The little amount she had given him had not taken him very long to clean it out of his system.  
  
Trunks looked at the leash then at Max.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks" Goten asked.   
  
"We are not going to be able to do that great prank on dad if we have to take this stupid cat for a walk." Answered Trunks.  
  
Max growled low. Stupid cat! Kid you have no idea what or who you have here.  
  
"I don't think he likes being called stupid" Goten observed.  
  
"I don't care, let's just get the cat walked." Trunks pulled open the cage door and Max calmly walked out like a very well tranquilized animal. Max silently padded after the two boys. After several turns Max was starting to think that they had become lost when they came upon a very large park. Max had never seen a park as big as this inside a building before. Max stopped and stared at the Triceratops that was standing lazily under an ash tree. He didn't notice Trunks impatiently pulling on the leash. The place was a zoo. A zoo of animals that had been extinct a long time ago and ones that were alive in the present were roaming the place.   
  
"Come on cat, we don't have all day." Trunks pulled harder on the leash.  
  
"Trunks don't you think we should name him?" Goten asked as he watched the silent tug-of-war.  
  
"How about Stupid." Trunks replied still pulling on the leash.  
  
Max's ears plastered against his head and a low growl rose from his throat. His eyes turned hard and stubborn. He decided to teach this young saiyan some manners. He pulled back hard, startling the brat into letting go of the leash. He was free. At least until the brat caught him. Max took off running barely avoiding the T-Rex that was hiding in the bushes. He found it a bit awkward to run with a cast on his leg but he was enjoying his freedom. Especially since the brat was having to chase him.  
  
"Stop. Cat. Stop" Trunks shouted.  
  
Max looked back. The kid could really run fast.   
  
"Dad! Watch out!" Trunks cried out.  
  
Max turned his head just in time for him to bounce off a short man, sending both of them sprawling. Max got up and shook the dust from his pelt. He watched the man pick himself off the ground. He did not look very happy. His flame like black hair made him look even madder. His sharp black eyes glared at him.   
  
"How dare you let this, this cat loose." The man sputtered, what looked like a ball of light was in one of his hands. The fur on Max's neck started to rise. He willed it to stay flat but only half succeeded. Standing in front of him was none other then the Prince of the Saiyan, Vegita. Unnoticed Goten picked up the leash, making sure that he had a good grip on it.   
  
Max felt his legs start to buckle underneath him. 'If he recognizes me I am toast.'  
  
"Sorry dad, it won't happen again." Trunks looked sheepishly down at the ground.   
  
"Humph, see that it doesn't" Vegita stared at Max for a second then shaking his head he stalked toward the house and disappeared inside.  
  
"Woman where is my lunch!" could soon be heard form inside.  
  
"Whew, that was close" Trunks said wiping his forehead. "I don't think its safe to be around here for awhile. Let's go to you house."  
  
"Yeah, but what are we going to do with the kitty cat?" Goten looked up at Trunks waiting for an answer.   
  
Trunks thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "We will just have to take him with us."  
  
"OK" Goten picked up Max by putting his arms around the cat's chest and shot up in the sky following Trunks. After a short struggle Max resigned himself to being carried by the six year old.  
  
"Hey, look, is that your brother and Piccolo?" Trunks pointed to two men in the distant who were punching and kicking and throwing light balls at each other.   
  
'O great, more wizard, I hate wizards' Max thought as they approached the two sparring men.   
  
As they got closer Max noticed that one of the men was green. 'A Namikan! I thought their planet was destroyed.'   
  
The other was a young man, with black hair and black kind eyes.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten dropped Max as he ran toward his brother.  
  
Max landed lightly on his three free paws. The leash dangling from around his neck, forgotten. This kid was a demi-saiyan which made three demi-saiyans and at least two full blooded Saiyan. One of which would kill him on sight if he realized that he was on this planet.   
  
"Who's the kitty cat?" Gohan asked.  
  
'What is with this 'kitty cat' business, I wish they would just name me.' Max was getting a bit miffed.  
  
"This is the cat we found." Trunks answered.  
  
"It can't be, you told me that the cat was riddled with bullets and on the brink of death when you found him yesterday. No cat could heal that quickly." Gohan said.  
  
Piccolo eyed Max. Then without warning threw a small ki ball toward Max.  
  
'Games over.' Max could either let it hit him and heal in front of them or he could take the choice with no pain. Max chose the latter. Acting like it was normal for an energy ball coming toward him was an everyday thing, he calmly dodged it.   
  
"Mr. Piccolo! What did you do that for?" Goten asked as he searched vainly for some wound on the cat.  
  
"No ordinary cat could have dodged that fast" Piccolo observed.  
  
"I don't think we have an ordinary cat here" Gohan was still staring at the cat. Trying to figure out how it had just dodged a faster then light ki ball.  
  
"Your right brat," A gruff voice said from behind Max. The fur on the back of Max's neck stood up straight. 'I am so dead!' Max knew that voice. It was not turning out to be a very good day.  
  
"Die traitor," Vegita yelled as he threw his own ki blast toward Max's back.  
  
  
  
  
***********  
Well did you like it? Please review. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Just Max and Jonathan  
  
Extinction Gone wrong  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Max leaped to the side and spun around to face Vegita. The blast hit the spot where he had been standing in a blazing light. Tiny fragments of rock pelted him. Max's tail lashed from side to side waiting for the angry prince to attack again. Vegita leapt toward him with blinding speed. Max quietly and calmly stepped to the side and let the Saiyan sail passed. He turned to face Vegita again.  
  
"Fight traitor, or are you a coward too?" Vegita sneered.  
  
"I don't fight, remember." Max snarled.  
  
Vegita attacked again. Max found that he almost was not quite dodging fast enough as yet another of Vegita's punches grazed him.   
  
'He sure has gotten faster since the last time he fought me' Max thought as he barely dodged another of Vegita's Ki blasts.  
  
"Traitor, stand still and fight" Vegita yelled.  
  
"I am not that stupid" Max growled back. 'Just stupid enough to stick around here' Max added to himself.  
  
Vegita suddenly stopped attacking. An evil smirk slowly crept over his face. Max didn't like what he remembered about that smirk. He decided that maybe it was time to play his ace. Max reached into Vegita's mind, being very careful not to let him know what he was doing. Max was in shock when he read what Vegita had in mind.  
  
' He can't, there is no way he could have' Max tried to tell himself.  
  
"Vegita, lets talk. I can explain" Max pleaded.  
  
"I don't talk to traitors!" Vegita yelled. With a roar he turned into Max's worse nightmare. Vegita floated several feet in the air. His black eyes now an aqua blue glared down at him with hate, anger, and brief glimpse of hurt at being betrayed. His black hair had turned golden and he was surrounded by a golden aura. And if it at all possible the smirk had gotten eviler.  
  
"Lets see you try and dodge me now." Vegita flew at Max. If it wasn't for the fact that he was reading his mind he would not have been able to dodge out of the way of his first attack, but was not able to dodge the second. The blow sent Max careening toward the side of a tall cliff. Instinctively Max pulled himself into a tight ball. He couldn't quiet get his cast in all the way. He hit the side of the cliff. Dust and bits of rock blew out ward obstructing the view. When the dust cleared away there was a circular hole where Max had slammed into the side of cliff.  
  
"Do you think he is dead." Goten asked with a slight quiver in his voice.   
  
"Its possible," Piccolo said. "He did not have much ki."  
  
"Ouch, Vegita, that hurt!" Max stumbled out of the hole; his bloodied coat was a testament of just how much it had. There was a large patch of fur missing from his back and his ears were shredded. The cast was no longer on the leg. It had shattered upon impact. Everyone but Vegita stared as all the wounds were quickly healing leaving the cat as healthy as ever. Vegita didn't waste anytime; he slammed the cat against the cliff again. This time Max was to stunned to do much but shake his head in an attempt to clear it. Vegita raised his hand; a ball of ki was forming.   
  
He gave Max a smirk. "Now die."  
  
Max closed his eyes. This was going to hurt.  
  
"Vegita! Stop! What are you doing?" a voice yelled out. Max opened his eyes. And let out a small groan. This was too much. Two Saiyans.   
  
"Killing this traitor." Vegita smirked "Even you would agree. Kakarott."  
  
"What do you mean by traitor?" He asked Vegita. Keeping an eye on the cat. "What did he do?"  
  
Vegita growled. "He and his traitorous master where told to protect Vegita-sei but instead kidnapped fifty children and ran like cowards leaving Freeza to blow up the planet."  
  
"Actually it was fifty three children." corrected Max.  
  
"You actually stole children?" asked an appalled Guko.   
  
"Yes" answered Max matterafactley.   
  
"Now you see Kakarott. He needs to die." Vegita held up his hand, a ki ball already forming. Max got a little nervous. If the other Saiyan decided to join in he would have to cheat. And he disliked cheating in a fight. He didn't even like to fight to begin with. He got ready to render the two unconscious if he had too.  
  
"Wait Vegita."  
  
"What now Kakkort?" Vegita was getting impatient.   
  
"Are they still alive?" Guko asked ignoring Vegita.  
  
"Yeess" Max answered nervously knowing exactly where this question was heading.  
  
"WHAT! Then where are they?" Vegita extinguished the ki ball forgetting all about killing Max in light of this new information.   
  
"Um, well, you see," Max was very nervous, "I, I lost them."  
  
"What! How?"   
  
Max wished that Vegita had killed him as he felt every one staring at him.   
  
"Well, I miscalculated the power of Vegita-sei blowing up and um well it knocked the ship off course."  
  
"You baka, you can't even steal children right." Vegita stormed off a little ways and sat down on a large rock.   
  
Max hung his head. It really was a stupid thing, miscalculating that blast. He should have known it.  
  
"Excuse me but how do you know that they are still alive if you don't know where they are?" Gohan asked breaking the awful silent.  
  
"I built the ship." Max answered as though the statement was enough.   
  
"Ok let me get this straight, you have fifty-three children on board a ship by themselves"  
  
"Actually Jonathan is with them" Max interrupted Gohan.   
  
"How is one person keeping fifty-three Saiyan kids in check?" Gohan asked.  
  
Max chuckled. He could see the young Saiyan imagining all the horrors little Saiyans got into. "They are in stasis. We wanted to wait until someone took care of Freeza before we started the Saiyan race over."  
  
"Whose We?" Piccolo grunted.  
  
"Oh, me and my Master." Max said.  
  
Vegita stormed back to the small group of fighters.  
  
"Cat! Where is that master of yours?"  
  
"I don't really know exactly where she is." Max cringed.   
  
"What do you mean you don't know! Did you loose her too?" Vegita sneered.  
  
"I lost contact with her when she went to the far side of the galaxy. It was a small section of space and we couldn't get any reading from it. It kept bouncing our mind probes back at us. She's been gone for about a week. But she should have been done by now." Max looked worried.  
  
"That's not good." Vegita grew quiet.   
  
"Wow, do you and Vegita know each other?' Guko asked, as he watched the exchange between them.  
  
"It's none of your business. Kakarott." Vegita growled before Max could reply.   
  
"Jeez I was just asking" Guko sounded hurt.  
  
"Cat, do you at least know where you last sensed her?" Vegita asked as a plan began to form in his mind.  
  
"Of course. And its Max if you don't mind" Max was curious. Why would Vegita ask that? He read Vegita's thoughts.  
  
" No Vegita, It's too dangerous. I don't know why she is still in there. But if she's in trouble..." Max stopped knowing that Vegita would know what he meant.  
  
"Sounds like fun. It's been to boring around here now that Buu is gone." Vegita smirked "Besides if you won't tell me then I guess I will just have to finish what I started." Max saw a ki ball glowing in Vegia's hand.  
  
"I guess if you really need an adventure that bad...but I am coming with you."  
  
"I am coming too," Guko eagerly said.  
  
"Dad, can Goten and I come too? We could help." Trunks pleaded.  
  
Vegita looked over the small group of Saiyans who had volunteered.   
"Why not. You could all use the training. But I am in charge."  
  
Vegita crossed his arms. Max knew enough about the prince that when he got his mind made up, there was o changing it.  
  
"Alright. Does this planet have a spaceship on it." Max inquired.  
  
"Yeah, my mom and grandpa built it. Its back at the house." Trunks blasted off toward Capsule Corpse. Followed by Goten.  
  
"You two coming with us. We might need as many warriors as possible." Max turned to the Namikan and the only Saiyan that hadn't jumped at a chance for a good fight."  
  
"Yeah count me in." Piccolo said.  
  
"I don't know if mom will let me." Gohan said.  
  
"I will talk to ChiChi." Guko piped in.   
  
Gohan didn't look reassured.   
The fighters flared their ki and flew into the air.  
  
"Hey we forgot Max." Guko noticed.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Max called up.   
  
Max watched the group chase after Vegita and started his own way back to Capsule Corps. At least that's what the two brats called it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 done yeah! Hope you like. 


End file.
